


Of Secrets and Burdens

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, French Characters, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: "Maman, j'ai peur."In which Dominique Weasley shares a secret and a burden.





	Of Secrets and Burdens

"Maman, j'ai peur. Papa will not approve of this." Dominique's voice was trembling slightly as she confided in her mother. She looked as if she would start to cry any moment.

Fleur held her hand comfortingly.

"Cherie, I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong," Fleur replied.

Dominique took a deep breath and hugged her mother, sobbing out the secret she had kept close to her heart. Fleur ran a hand through her daughter's golden locks, pulling her closer.

Dominique was surprised at her reaction. She had expected Maman to be shocked.

Fleur smiled at her unasked question, seeing the confusion on her face.

"Non, Dominique. I have seen you with her, and I know how close you are. Je ne suis pas supris. Veelas embody love, so when we fall, we fall deeply," Fleur said, with a wistful glance at the door.

Dominique breathed a sigh of relief. Maman understood. Everything would be fine. But then, she frowned again.

"Mais Papa..." she began. Fleur nodded.

"Il ne sait pas les Veelas comme nous. He is a good man, but perhaps now would not be the right time to tell him."

Fleur's reassurances calmed Dominique down, and soon enough, mother and daughter were talking cheerily about various topics when Bill walked in to tell them dinner was served.

* * *

To say that Dominique Weasley was both relieved and exhilarated when she went back to Hogwarts after New Year, that term, would've been an understatement.

She winked at her cousin as they stood waiting for the train at the platform. Roxanne blushed slightly, and smiled back.

A few "au revoir"s and "I'll write to you"s later, they were both sitting comfortably in the compartment.

"What did she say?" Roxanne asked eagerly, once they'd settled in and bought a few chocolate frogs for the journey.

"She was alright with it surprisingly," Dominique replied, biting into her frog to find she'd gotten a card she already had.

"She was?" Roxanne sounded almost hurt to hear her response. Dominique turned to her hearing the note of pain.

"Did your mother…" she began, and stopped when she saw Roxanne nod sorrowfully.

"I had to spend so long explaining it to her. I don't think she's convinced, but, well."

"Roxy, I…"

"I don't want to dwell on it," the other witch replied, suddenly sounding cheerful again. "Is that a Circe card? I don't have one of those!"

Dominique quietly handed it over, playing along with the sudden change in topic, even though she could see the pain in her girlfriend's eyes.

She only brought it up later that night, when they snuggled together under the warm blanket.

"I'll love you no matter what they say, you know," she said, kissing the ginger hair.

"Hmm…" Roxanne muttered sleepily, shifting closer. She opened her eyes to look into the ocean-coloured ones.

Dominique returned her gaze.

"I mean it. You can tell me if you're hurting, or- "

"I know," came the soft reply. "I just…didn't want to burden you with my troubles."

"Sharing them isn't the same as burdening me with them, Roxy, especially if they're our troubles. Anyway, you should go to sleep."

"Alright. Goodnight, love."

"Good night."

A long, sleepy silence followed.

"Min?"

"Yes?"

"Je t'aime aussi."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 500 Different Pairings Challenge (HPFC) and the Language Club (TGS)
> 
> Pairing: Dominique/Roxanne
> 
> Language used: French
> 
> Word count: 544
> 
> If anyone is fluent in French, please feel free to correct my usage. Hopefully I've not made many errors with it.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> "J'ai peur": I'm scared.
> 
> "Il ne sait pas les Veelas comme nous": He doesn't know the Veelas like we do.
> 
> "Je t'aime aussi": I love you too.


End file.
